


Into the sea

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, pirates¡au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Sunggyu is the Captain of Rossewen and Nam Woohyun is the Commodore of the Royal Navy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly, warming up the back of their heads.

Rossewen's crew was working nonstop, from one place to another, cleaning the deck or loosening the ropes that were entangled because of the storm.

The Captain, Kim Sunggyu, tilted his head to one side, letting the familiar sea breeze touch his face – that was usually half covered up by his hat.

Sunggyu turned the helm to starboard while a little smile spread on his lips.

It was going to be a nice day.

He watched his crew from the top. In the deck there was only Kim Myungsoo, his navigator, with some maps extended on one of the barrels of rum, and he was playing over them with a compass tool, marking here and there. Near him, sitting in one of the other barrels, there was Lee Sungjong, swinging his legs while singing a song of the seas. There was no sign of his other two crew members: Lee Sungyeol, his cook, and Jang Dongwoo, his second-in-command who was probably in his cabin taking a nap.

“Myungsoo!” he exclaimed, gaining his attention immediately.

“Tell me Captain!”

“How much do we have left?”

Myungsoo walked up the stairs – two by two – and he stood near Sunggyu, looking over the stern to the sea that Rosseween was leaving behind.

“If the weather remains the same, we will arrive in a couple of days.”

Sunggyu nodded, pleased with the answer.

“Where are we going?” asked Sungjong, getting up from his seat.

“Tortuga.” answered the Captain, tasting the name on his lips once again.

 

 

***

 

As always, Tortuga was crowded. All of the members of the crew got lost in the crowd and Sunggyu knew that they were going to look for supplies, maybe even new clothes – and whores.

A girl with a slim waist, dressed up in a portentous white dress with a corset that seemed too tight and that made her boobs rise gracefully up, walked towards him.

“Hi Captain.” she smiled, seductively.

He nodded, trying to be polite.

He had no intention on losing the time with some cheap whore.

They had gone to Tortuga for supplies and to let the members have a little rest.

Sunggyu stared at her, and he felt something similar to longing in his chest.

“What's your name?” he asked.

“Park Sojin.” she answered, tossing back her orange blonde hair.

“You remind me so much of someone I met once.”

And after this he turned around.

A lot of memories – from long time ago – assaulted him and he could not help but smile slightly at those memories

 

Sunggyu met that girl on a cloudy day when the sea started to roar dangerously. He was on his father's ship – with whom he used to sail before his father died and he got his own ship.

Another pirates' ship, as them, attacked their ship. It wasn't a very strong attack but it stopped them for some minutes.

Sunggyu got out of his cabin, a little disoriented, and he reached for his sword – ready to defend the ship over all costs.

And then, as if it was the sea goddess itself, she got down of a rope – landing firmly over the deck.

Their gazes met – and Sunggyu knew he was lost.

They loved each other for a long time, but they both knew that it was not a safe love. She was wild and untamable as the ocean itself. And then, one day, gone was any trace of her.

Sunggyu smiled and looked at his ship in the distance: a ship that was floating with superiority and pride because it knew that it was one of the best ships in the seven seas.

The Captain named it after her.

Rossewen.

But long after, something that he would have never expected to happen again, happened.

Sunggyu fell in love again.

 

***

 

The smell of cigarettes and alcohol hit him hard, flooding his nostrils and letting his senses a bit out of game but, after wobbling a bit, he walked straight into a table.

He ordered a jar of rum and he waited patiently for it to arrive.

While he was drinking, he played with the little necklace around his neck, wrapping it around his index finger and then undoing the process.

Another women – but considerably more curvy than the other one – sat next to him and smiled wide open.

Sunggyu found her much prettier than the last one and, if he had had a slight interest, he would have probably followed her into one of the rooms in the second floor.

“Hi Captain.” she said.

He nodded silently.

The woman had no qualms about repositioning the cleavage of her dress, touching nicely her bust in the process and exposing even more skin. After that, she moved along the bank, approaching Sunggyu to be side by side.

“What is doing a Captain as handsome as you sitting here all alone?” she asked, leaning forward to lay her head on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry, sluttie, but this pirate is mine.” said a deep voice behind them, and Sunggyu tensed.

The woman gave him a look of disgust and she crossed her arms as a sign that she would not move – but the boy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bank, pushing her towards the crowd.

“Look for another cock to fuck tonight, darling!” he shouted and, inmediately afterwards, he sat next to Sunggyu – who cracked an ironic smile.

“Do you have always to be so nice?”

“And do you have always to look so beautiful?”

Sunggyu laughed, shaking his head.

“Long time no see, Commodore.”

“The same goes for you, pirate.”

“Yah, for you I'm Capt-”

But he couldn't finish his sentence because the boy leaned in, shutting him up with a kiss – and then he pulled away, smiling wide open.

“What happens, pirate, has the cat got your tongue?” he asked with a grin.

Sunggyu punched him in the arm.

“Nam Woohyun, I hate you.”

 

***

What happened next was a total disaster.

Sunggyu had his lip tore up and Woohyun's eyebrow was bleeding profusely and they both were breathing with difficulty.

“You have got weaker!” Sunggyu shouted, dodging one of Woohyun's fists.

Said person let out a growl, irritated, and he took one of the chairs of the bar and threw it to Sunggyu, who dodged it but not fast enough – and he got a scratch on his arm that started also to bleed.

Woohyun cornered Sunggyu against the wall, earning a knee into the stomach from the other – that made him shrugging on his stomach.

He hold Sunggyu's hands on each side of his head and then – he leaned in to kiss him.

It tasted as rum, saliva and blood, and Sunggyu didn't hesitate in wrapping his teeth on the portentous lower lip and bite it until tearing it up, earning a moan of pain from Woohyun, who only tightened the grip harder.

 

****

 

 

“It-It hurts!” Sunggyu groaned as he blushed slightly.

“Yah, don't scream! The pain will go away.”

“But it hurts a lot!”

“If you didn't move that much, it would be easier.”

Sunggyu started at him, narrowing his eyes.

“Yah, Dongwoo, just because you are my second-in-command doesn't mean you can give me orders and-”

His complains were silenced and replaced with a loud moan of pain when a cloth dipped in rum was placed over his shoulder, covering the wound that was there.

“If you two weren't that....wild, nothing of this would have to happen.”

Sunggyu blushed and tilted his head – still dizzy at the still fresh sensation of Woohyun's lips over his and because of the pain he was feeling.

The wound that Dongwoo was healing on his shoulder has been made by Woohyun's teeth – he had bitten him so hard that the had ended up tearing up his skin.

“You don't have anymore wounds to heal in your face or in your arms. Now lift your shirt so I can take a look at your waist and-”

“¡No!”

Sunggyu jumped to his feet, holding his shirt in an act of self-defense against himself.

“He hasn't done anything to me in the waist, don't worry. And thank you for healing me.”

He went out of the infirmary as fast as he could, straight to his cabin, and he locked himself there.

Sunggyu dropped into the bed – exhausted.

His whole body was aching and burning at the memory of Woohyun's hands and lips over his and his skin...

Embarrassed, he stood up, sitting at the edge, and he lifted his shirt to the area of the ribs, exposing the skin of his waist.

There, in a glowing red, an W was gleaming.

Sunggyu shook his head, still embarrassed at the memory...

 

_“He hold Sunggyu's hands on each side of his head and then – he leaned in to kiss him._

_It tasted as rum, saliva and blood, and Sunggyu didn't hesitate in wrapping his teeth on the portentous lower lip and bite it until tearing it up, earning a moan of pain from Woohyun, who only tightened the grip harder._

_He pulled away a few seconds after, leaning in to rest his forehead against the other's, and then he smiled._

_Using all of his strength, he threw Sunggyu to the floor, sitting on his lower body and, with a hand, he tried to hold Sunggyu's arms while with his other hand he took a small dagger out of his pocket._

_Woohyun smiled and he leaned in to kiss Sunggyu, who was writhing under his grip as if he was a little rabbit that you hold upside down._

_He lifted with his index finger the shirt, exposing that smooth and soft skin and then, he placed the tip of the dagger over it. Without much hesitation he cut across the skin, tracing the silhouette of an W that was gleaming because of the blood._

_Woohyun smiled again, putting the dagger again in his pocket and loosening a bit the grip on Sunggyu but, right before said one could release from his grip and hit him, he still had the time to lean in near his ear, exhaling hot air._

_“It looks so good on you...” he smiled, tracing the mark with his finger and making Sunggyu shrink under him because of the stinging pain. “Should I write my whole name the next time we see each other?”_

Sunggyu traced the W with his finger, and he lay down, resting his head against the pillow.

 

Nam Woohyun was the Commodore of the Royal Navy and he was a Pirate – a feared one at that.

Sunggyu still didn't know why but, somehow, they were both madly and hopelessly in love with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

 It had been three weeks since they left Tortuga.

It was almost dawn and Sunggyu was still asleep in his cabin.

Then he heard it.

Or better said, he felt it.

A loud bang echoed through the ship and it trembled in all its magnitude.

Sunggyu stood up quickly – putting his hat and taking his sword – and was ready once again to defend the ship over all costs.

When he went out he found the rest of the crew already on the deck – armed and ready for the battle.

The ship that was in front of them was terribly familiar and Sunggyu let out a frustrated moan.

It was a ship of the Royal Navy.

The sailors started to climb the ropes trying to get to his ship, but Hoya and Dongwoo were there fast enough and they managed to stop most of them. Others, however, managed to enter the ship.

The number of sailors was increasing by moments and Sunggyu was afraid that maybe this time they would not make it alive.

He had just cut across some sailor's chest when he felt how a hand pulled him – dragging him through the crowd.

 

He wasn't surprised in the least when he felt his back collide hard against one of the walls of the cellar and then Woohyun's hands and lips were there again – owning him.

“Wh-what are you doing?” asked Sunggyu, pushing him to break the kiss. “Your men outnumber us! I can't stay here kissing you and let my crew die!”

“Don't worry.” answered Woohyun, approaching him slowly. “They all have left.”

Sunggyu frowned.

“I told them to leave in case you captured me. They have seen me coming here with you, so they have left. Your crew is safe.”

“The sense of loyalty that you have in the Navy makes me sick.” Sunggyu spat. “But I need to go up and notify my crew.”

“I won't move.” said Woohyun, shrugging.

 

When Sunggyu was in the deck, indeed, all of the sailors were gone and there was only his crew – which looked tired but in one piece and in perfect conditions.

“They have left because they said that we have captured their Captain.” said Sungjong, frowning.

Sunggyu cleared his throat and he could feel Dongwoo's intense stare on him – he was the only one who knew what was going on between Woohyun and him.

“That's true.” said Sunggyu, nodding. “Nam Woohyun, Commodore of the Royal Navy, has been captured and is now under my command. Don't get near him.”

And nobody questioned the Captain.

 

***

 

Sunggyu went back down to the cellar with the keys of the jail in his hands.

“What are you doing with that?” asked Woohyun.

“Nam Woohyun has been captured in my ship.” answered Sunggyu in a mocking tone while moving the keys in circles around his index finger. “So he has to be imprisoned.”

Woohyun approached him, turning him to back hug him and then put him in front of the wall.

“I thought that I could sleep in the Captain's cabin...” he whispered, biting his earlobe.

“Don't even think about it.” Sunggyu hissed, trying to break free from his grip.

The truth is that they both knew that he didn't really try to resist, because in that case he would have released from his grip long time ago.

Woohyun tightened his grip on him, putting his member – that was already waking up – against Sunggyu's ass – who moved obscenely his hips seeking for more friction.

Woohyun let out a small laugh.

“Someone is eager...”

“Shut up.” shouted Sunggyu, turning around to punch him in the right cheek.

Woohyun put his hand on the attacked area – a bit surprised because of the sudden attack – but right when he was going to answer, Sunggyu's lips were on his, biting and scratching his tongue with his teeth.

As always, it was a total disaster.

 

Woohyun put one of his hands against the metalic bars of the jail while he saw how Sunggyu was tracing with his sinner tongue his body – his abdomen and abs – and then he knelt down and started to unzip his pants, pulling them down to his ankles.

Sunggyu's hands started to roam through his ankles and thighs, tickling himself with his hairy legs, and he leaned in to touch the hardened member with his nose. He wrapped it over the cloth with his mouth, without excesive pressure, and bit him causing Woohyun's grip on the bars stagger.

Smiling wickedly, Sunggyu pulled down the boxer – freeing his cock, which stood up proudly between his legs – and stared at it for a few seconds as if he was doubting what to do with it.

“Wh-what are you doing?” questioned Woohyun, feeling an overwhelming desire to throw Sunggyu overboard.

But said person didn't answer.

Apparently he had already decided what he was going to do, and opened the mouth enough to engulf the whole member at once.

Woohyun moaned and he had to hold onto the bars with both hands because if not he would have fallen, and Sunggyu started to go up and down, engulfing his cock until it hit the back of his throat. He managed to adjust to the pace and grabbed Woohyun's hip to prevent him from thrusting into him and make him choke.

Sunggyu let Woohyun cum on his mouth and he felt the hot and sticky substance filling his mouth and he swallowed a bit while the other part was draining from the corners of his mouth, dirtying his shirt and the floor.

Woohyun let out a low growl, as an animal in heat, and he licked his own cum from Sunggyu's chin and neck, and then turned him around again, facing him to the bars.

Harshly, Woohyun pulled Sunggyu's pants down and he inserted a couple of fingers on his entrance, not without previously having licked them to avoid hurting him too much.

Sunggyu moaned and he hold tight onto the bars until his knuckles went white and Woohyun inserted two fingers more, increasing the pace and hitting his prostate – which made Sunggyu throw his head back, resting it on Woohyun's shoulder while he moaned shamelessly.

“I'm pretty sure that I can make you come with only my fingers inside of you...”

And he did. Without even touching his cock, Sunggyu came. Due to the position in which they were, his cum dirtied the floor and the bars of the jail – and they would have to clean them later.

Woohyun turned Sunggyu around and leaned in to be at the level of his hip – where he traced the W with the tip of his tongue.

The hot and wet feeling made Sunggyu growl and he felt how his member was hardening again.

“Should I write the rest now?”

Sunggyu punched him, which knocked him down, and then he sat on top of him – penetrating himself without any warning. They both moaned – pleasure running through their bodies – and Sunggyu started to go up and down, fucking himself.

Woohyun, however, had another idea in mind.

He turned Sunggyu around, so he was on top, and he spread his legs so that he could put them around his waist. With his arms on each side of his head, he leaned in to kiss Sunggyu, tasting the cum and blood and then he felt – again – how the pirate's teeth digged into his lower lip, tearing up the skin. Right then he thrusted into Sunggyu, keeping a frenetic and fast pace. Sunggyu hold onto Woohyun's back, scratching it as hard as he could – far and wide.

He smiled against the boy's lips. He was looking forward to seeing how his back would be the next day.

Woohyun kept thrusting into him and, this time, he felt how a hand embraced his cock and started pumping him with the same dizzy pace with whose he was being fucked.

When he was about to come, Woohyun leaned in and whispered things on his ear – and he could finally come, dragging the sailor to his climax with him.

Woohyun fell onto him, breathing erratically – and he smiled.

A part of Sunggyu's neck and chin were stained with blood because his lower lip was bleeding profusely – and he leaned in to lick it.

Sunggyu took him by the chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

“Repeat what you have said before.” he ordered.

“What?” Woohyun raised an eyebrow, playing innocent.

“Repeat it!” Sunggyu pouted.

Woohyun leaned in again and he hold his earlobe between his teeth, biting it softly.

“I love you, Captain.” he said, finally.

 

 

***

 

 

After three days, at night, when the moon was rising above them in all its greatness, illuminating the ocean, Sunggyu came out to the stern.

Woohyun was there with a little smile on his lips and a small white boat was emerging behind him.

The day before, Woohyun had told him that the next day he would leave and Sunggyu didn't try to stop him because he knew that sooner or later that would happen.

Before getting on the boat, he approached Sunggyu and he caressed with his thumb the W that he had created – and he kissed Sunggyu.

“Wait for me, Captain.” Woohyun said, and Sunggyu cracked a little smile. “I will come back for you.”


End file.
